What Really Happened
by Catakira
Summary: And now we were stuck in Nozu's on a "date" because Sikowitz is crazy and we didn't act good enough.


I'm pretty sure that Sikowitz has something with me and Jade because he always seems to put us together for everything. In the last few months my green-eyed friend (even though she doesn't like being called my friend) and me have been paired up for all the projects that crazy teacher sent us.

That had a good side and a bad one. The good one was I got to know Jade a little more than before, I knew how she reacted to different stuff and I had a general idea of what she liked and what she hated. The bad one? That she had time to know me too and now she could pick on the exact spot to make me angry.

So yeah, our friendship was stuck in the same place it was before, but now we knew each other a bit better.

And now we were stuck in Nozu's on a "date" because Sikowitz is crazy and we didn't act good enough.

I slurped my soup again and sighted. After we asked for our food an awkward silence had settled between us for about five minutes till our orders arrived. And we had to stay here for four and a half more hours? I would prefer throwing myself down some stairs.

I slurped again, and again, looking at Jade through the corner of my eye and smiling inside when she shouted a "No!", irritated by my eating noise. I just slurped the soup again and left the spoon and bowl on the table.

"Worst night ever…" She mumbled.

"Oh. You think I'm having fun on this date? Cuz' I'm not!" I shouted.

"Then let's not talk." She said calmly.

"Fine!" Another awkward silence settled for a few seconds and I couldn't stand it. "You know?" I said, and a loud groan from Jade interrupted me. "There is no good reason for you and I not being able to sit here together and have a conversation."

"I've got a good reason." She said.

"Which is…?"

"I don't like you!" She shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Really? You can't think of one thing you like about me?" I felt a little angry about the fact that she was thinking about it. Did she seriously hate me so much?

"I like when you're sad…" She mumbled, and I know it sounds weird and freaky for me to say, but she said it with a voice and a face that made her look innocent and so… so cute.

Wait. What?

"Okay." I sighted. "Try again. Reach deep down into your twisted bitter soul and see if you can find anything nice to say about me."

"Uh… Okay…" She whispered and I took a sip of my drink. "Your singing… isn't… awful…"

"Thanks so much." I smiled with a little bit of irony in my voice.

"Now let's hear you say something nice about me." She said and I nodded.

"Sure." I thought about it for a second. "I admire how you never are afraid to say what you think."

"That's stupid."

"See?" I smiled. "Now's your turn again." I said, a little tired of all this.

She picked at her food for a moment before talking. "I guess some people… Might say that… From certain angles… You are pretty." What?

Did Jade West say that I'm pretty? Jade West said that I'm pretty?

I smiled for first time in the whole night, but the girl beside me looked at me for a second and blurted out. "You could say that I'm pretty."

I smiled again and looked at her. "You are pretty."

And she was. I wouldn't admit it if you asked me, but her pale skin and dark hair were beautiful. And her eyes? Those blue-green eyes that could look at you like she was going to kill you or kiss you till you couldn't breathe…

Wait. What?

She looked at me weird. Okay, now that I think about it… Did that sound as gay as I think it did? By the way we both looked away and the awkward silence that landed on us, I would say it did.

We stayed like that a few moments before two weird guys walked to us and crushed us together shouting "Babe sandwich".

"And this night actually gets worse!" Jade exclaims and I look at the dudes with a frown.

"Guys, we really wanna hang out… Alone." I say, and the dude that stood by my side looked at me and pointed out at the four of us.

"We are alone." He said.

"Just the four of us." His friend said, and they made a really weird fist-pump.

"Oh My God…" My date and I said at the same time. We were both eating, trying to ignore the guys that were standing at both of our sides.

"So, Doctor Chad, how does the patient look?" The guy next to Jade said to his friend.

"Wow!" Chad, the dude next to me shouted. "Looks like she's got a Chad infection." he said pointing at me and I frowned.

"Ain't no cure for a Chad infection!"

"Guess she's stuck with me." Chad said, and there goes another fist-pump.

Time passed and Jade and I finished eating, but Chad and the other guy, I think he was called Alan. The karaoke had started and a couple was singing a little out of tone.

I finished my drink and sighted, poor Jade was being tickled (or trying to, at least) by Alan, and ended up giving him an elbow in the nuts.

"Come on! Can I buy you a soda?" Chad asked, and I shook my head with energy.

"No." I said simply. I was starting to get a little wazzed off by these guys and I looked at Jade, she seemed to be as fed up as me. "Guys, we would really like to be alone, we're actually on a date." I said, trying to scare them off. Jade looked at me with a question in her eyes but I just smiled trying to tell her to trust me.

"Yeah, sure." Alan said rolling his eyes. "Like other girls didn't say they were lesbians before." He smiled, and gave me an idea.

I saw Jade was going to say something but I put a hand on her knee and she looked at me, frowning. I smiled again.

"No, but seriously, guys, we are on a date." Well, I wasn't lying, was I? "Could you please leave us alone?"

"Date, uh? Prove it." They both said and I looked at Jade. She was staring at me.

So yeah, now we have two options and we both know them.

1- We kiss and these two idiots leave us alone.

2- We don't kiss and we support these two idiots for one and a half more hours.

I could see Jade was going to kill someone (Name Alan) if she had to deal with these two any more time, so instead of having to explain later to Sikowitz that my date was in prison for killing an "innocent" guy, I leaned in, trying to show Jade what I was trying to do.

She frowned but then understood. It was just a stage kiss and then these guys would leave us alone. She leaned too and I felt her lips on mine.

It was a weird sensation. Nothing that I had felt before when I kissed a boy. My hands ran up Jade's sides and my arms hug her by the waist. I felt her arms do the same around my neck while her lips where moving with mine. She tasted like coffee…

Ok. It really had started as a farce. But the taste of her lips was quickly addictive, and I found myself unable to get away from her. Sure those guys had got the message; they had disappeared a few minutes ago. But we were still stuck in each other's lips, and I shivered the moment I let my tongue touch hers.

She moaned when my hands traveled up the back of her tank top, touching the bare skin. Then, something connected in my head and reminded me that we were in a public restaurant. It seems like Jade remembered that too because we both pulled away in shock as if something had just electrified us.

What the hell had just happened?

"So…" I murmur, after a few minutes of silence. It's near half past eleven and I don't even know how the time flew so fast. "Who pays the bill?" I laugh, trying to move away the awkwardness.

Yeah, I just kissed Jade West.

And it was the best kiss of my life.

**Heeeeey~~! Shitty spelling Cata is back with some Jori for you~**

**Yeah, I saw "Tori and Jade's Playdate" again and I HAD to writte this.**

**Thanks to Sílvia for helping me~ :3**

**I've got a few other fics started (All one-shots) so you will see me soon!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
